Any device usable to display information using a GUI is referred herein to as a display device. A computer monitor, a smartphone screen, and a touch-screen on an interactive device are some examples of a display device.
A pop-up is a graphical presentation of information that is overlaid on existing content that is being presented via a graphical user interface (GUI). For example, users are quite familiar with a small window, which is overlaid on whatever content or window is already displayed on a user's display device and prompts the user to supply a login and password when the user accesses certain websites or applications.
Any manner of overlaying one presentation of information with another graphical presentation of another information on a display device, whether as a graphical window smaller than another window displayed on the display device, a window of the same size or larger as compared to the other window, above such other window, below such other window, requiring an input to disappear, having a timed appearance and/or disappearance feature, or a combination of these and other manners is collectively referred to as a pop-up (plural, pop-ups) in this disclosure. Pop-ups are commonly used for presenting prompts, warnings, notifications, advertising, and many other types of information to the user. Any number of pop-ups can be presented simultaneously or in sequence on a given display device.